hank_and_jedfandomcom-20200214-history
Engineer
Engineer is one of the main characters in the animated series Battlefield Friends. As of January 7, 2017, he has appeared in all 74 eposodes. He is voiced by Jon Etheridge. Personality Engineer is the most hot-headed of the main characters. He is regularly seen screaming loud and often vulgar phrases when the enemy is cheating or even when the Noob does something stupid. Hypocritically, whenever he gets ahold of a cheap weapons he goes into crazed fit of ecstacy. As his name implies, he mostly plays as engineer, however on a few occasions he has played as assualt. He is also seen as an enemy in the episode "Killed By Admin". Appearances Season 1 Episode 1: First Flight Episode 3: USAS 12 + Frags Episode 4: Revive Episode 5: Mine Games Episode 6: Full Tank Episode 7: Join The Battle Episode 8: Mortors Episode 9: Vehicle Spawn Episode 10: Claymore Specialist Episode 11: Administrator Episode 12: Vehicle Waste Episode 13: Colonel 100 Season 2 Episode 1: Chopper Expert Episode 2: Rush Episode 3: Campers Episode 4: Cheap Shot Episode 5: They Ruined Battlefield Episode 6: Scavenger Episode 7: Team Bagging Episode 9: Noob Fight Episode 10: Stinger Episode 11: Killed By Admin Episode 12: Levelcap Episode 13: Transport Chopper Season 3 Episode 1: Capture The Flag Episode 2: Air Superiority Episode 3: Outta My Choppi Episode 4: Teamspeak Episode 6: Take The Objective Episode 7: Left Behind Episode 8: Little Bird Battle Episode 9: PC Elitist Episode 11: Close Quarters Episode 12: Girl Gamer Episode 13: Spawn Killing Episode 14: Battlefield 4 Season 4 Episode 1: Brokenfield Episode 2: Counter Knife Episode 3: Killcam Episode 4: Recon C4 Episode 5: Youtube Gamer Episode 6: Attack Boat Episode 7: Megalodon Episode 9: Commander Online Episode 10: Stuck LAV Episode 11: M2 Slam Episode 12: Musical Tanks Episode 13: Hardcore Season 5 Episode 1: Hotwire Episode 2: Live Streaming Episode 3: Satellite Phone Episode 4: Rail Gun Episode 5: Blood Money Episode 6: One Good Match Episode 7: Hardline RPG's Episode 9: Team Death Spawn Episode 10: OK To Spawn? Episode 11: Boosting Episode 13: Heist Episode 14: Squad Leader Episode 15: BF4 or Hardline Season 6 Episode 1: Waiting On A New Game Episode 3: Rainbow Sixer Episode 4: Phantom Bow Episode 5: Dice Camo Episode 6: Turrets Episode 8: Hiddenfield Episode 9: Rooftop Enemy Episode 10: SUAV Episode 11: Underwater Episode 12: Stolen Tank Episode 13: Finding A Server Episode 14: Chat Fight Episode 15: Hype Train Trivia He is voiced by Jon Etheridge, who also voices Mirdon, the Fortune Teller, Nana, and Prison Guard #2 in Doraleous and Associates, Cooper, Witch, and Nigel in Mob Squad, and Uberman and Uberkid in The Action Faction. He is the only character to experience lag on screen ("Team Bagging"). He is also the only character to be team bagged (also in "Team Bagging") It is revealed in the episode "Girl Gamer" that he has a wife and daughter. In the episode "Satellite Phone" he shows disdain for sniping, which he views as camping. He holds the record of most onscreen deaths throughout the series at 32.